


Seeing Double

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: I had to get this idea out of my system. Not sure if it's my official headcanon or not - but I do like to think that whatever is in our Goblin King's pants is a little bit more than what the average human is packing ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I even doodled a quick illustration to give you guys a better idea...
> 
> http://thebeetlequeen.tumblr.com/post/156690506969/i-couldnt-decide-between-the-lineart-and-the

Sarah grinned when she felt the mattress dip behind her. Jareth always seemed to slip into bed when she was asleep - but not today...  
  
"Finally..." She chuckled. Jareth tensed, going still.  
  
"You're still awake..?" It was nearly two in the morning. He was sure she'd be exhausted by now - especially after such a long day spent negotiating with the Seelie Court.  
  
"Yup." Sarah backed up until she was touching him, moving her hips playfully. Any time for subtlety was long gone. They'd married, moved in together, and still Sarah and Jareth hadn't consummated a thing.  
  
Though that wasn't for a lack of trying. Jareth had gotten one of his advisors to bend the truth - they told Sarah that the marriage wasn't 'solidified' until after the first thirteen days.  
  
But Sarah was beyond horny, and it was day twelve. Surely a few hours wouldn't make any difference..?  
  
"Sarah, not... until tomorrow—!" Jareth squeaked, scooting away.  
  
"Who would know..?!" Sarah groaned, rolling over. She shamelessly rubbed herself against him, smirking when his hips bucked into the sensation. "Please..?" She nuzzled his nose, holding him close. "I won't tell if you don't.."  
  
"Sarah..." He gasped when her hips moved again, and through the sheer material of his tights he could feel that Sarah was naked from the waist down. Before he could move away, something notable twitched against her.  
  
Twice.  
  
Sarah's face looked confused for a moment before she started grinding again. And again she felt not one, but two hard lengths throb, one after the other.  
  
"Jareth." She stared at him in the dim light, mouth agape. He made to pull back, but she grabbed his arms. "There's no thirteen day rule at all, is there..?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"No."  
  
"Is that... what I think it is—"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The silence that hung between them was deafening. Jareth shifted nervously after a while, and Sarah found her voice.  
  
"You have... **two..?"** Jareth nodded.  
  
He waited for her to order him out of the bed, perhaps a hand outstretched and pointed melodramatically towards the door.  
  
He'd painted such a perfect illusion. She'd never suspected for a moment that he could be like any of the other, ugly goblins; he looked so very human after all.  
  
But he wasn't, not really. But he could pass, and Sarah had expected— she'd _wanted_ different of him. She'd no doubt envisioned Jareth in her mind's eye. A man who when undressed looked nothing like him at all.  
  
She'd think him disgusting. It was why he'd organised such a deception - thirteen days. Thirteen days to find some way to tell her - or to find the right kind of glamouring spell to hide his affliction.  
  
Except Jareth had found no such spell, and now Sarah knew.  
  
"Sarah, I'm so sorry." He finally spoke. Even in the dark of the room, he could feel her accusing eyes on him. "If you want me to go—"  
  
"Can I see them?" Sarah bit her lip, feeling giddy. Jareth's jaw dropped open stupidly.  
  
"You. Want to see— You..." He floundered turning puce.  
  
_"Please."_ She moved closer, and in his surprise Jareth nearly backed up and off the side of the bed. "I bet they're just as cute as the _rest_ of you..."  
  
Jareth laid there, mute and unblinking. She... Sarah actually wanted..!  
  
"You don't have to feel weird about it, Jareth." Sarah snuggled a bit closer, her hands roaming. "I won't laugh. I promise." The Goblin King relaxed a little.  
  
"I know you care for me, Sarah..." The walls slowly crept back up. "But I could never ask you—"  
  
"You're not **asking.** I'm offering." Sarah's voice was unwavering. "Don't you remember what I said back then? I need you." Her hips moved again, and Jareth sighed, rutting against her. "All of you..."  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so?" He chuckled nervously.  
  
They spent time just rocking against one another, and kissing passionately. Jareth used his magic to light a few candles.  
  
"So pink." Sarah ran a finger down his cheek; one of her favourite things was seeing the Goblin King's usually pale features flush. She then whispered, "What _else_ of you is pink..?"  
  
"Sarah believe me, they're more than **pink** by now..." Jareth groaned, throbbing again.  
  
"Can I..." Her hands were on his tights, thumbing the waistband. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours..?" She grinned.  
  
"A cruel tactic..." Jareth's nerves fluttered, but he forced himself to remain calm.  
  
Sarah pulled back the sheets, and Jareth's eyes immediately flew to the dark patch of curls between her thighs. She was quickly turning pink as well, her breathing now audible.  
  
Jareth ran a gloved hand up her thigh, but Sarah grabbed his wrist, tugging. Jareth understood quickly enough and removed his gloves. Sarah sighed, moving closer as a silky set of fingers trailed once more up her leg.  
  
"Oh, Sarah..." Jareth whispered. His fingers slipped between her thighs, pulling apart her folds to reveal the most adorable genitals he'd ever seen. Sarah squirmed as the cool air hit the wetness there. Jareth let a finger dip inside, stroking the length of her slit. He watched Sarah move her hips, her eyes greedy.  
  
"Now... you..?" Her hand was quick to snake under his waistband, and within seconds Sarah was tugging and stroking his pubic hair. Jareth nodded, a few more fingers wedging themselves within.  
  
Sarah pulled at his tights, and the fae lifted his hips to help her tug them down. Both cocks bounced up and to attention almost as soon as she reached the halfway mark, his balls still nestled beneath the fabric. Sarah tugged a little more, and soon those were exposed too; round and full.  
  
"Can they... do they both—" Sarah was getting more and more flustered, and Jareth's fingers felt a sudden surge of wetness. "Do they come together... or separately..?"  
  
"S-Separately..." His still seemed nervous, so Sarah decided to take matters into her own hands - and by matters...  
  
Both of his cocks flexed as Sarah stroked him experimentally with one hand. Jareth's hips jerked every now and then, his breathing shallow.  
  
"God, Jareth..." Sarah rocked against his hand, a silent cue for him to continue fondling. And he did. "You're so sexy..." Jareth let out a whimper.  
  
Having Sarah so eagerly touch him - hearing her voice, so positive and wanting - it did more than just build his confidence. It helped put his mind at ease.  
  
He'd been foolish to think that his Queen wouldn't love him, 'warts and all'. "I should have trusted you, Sarah. I'm sorry—"  
  
"I know why you lied." Sarah drew closer. She squeezed the tip of one of his cocks, the other bouncing impatiently. "But it'll take more than the twins to scare me off..." Sarah tapered off, grinning in her embarrassment.  
  
"The..."  
  
"You don't mind me calling them that, do you?" Sarah chewed her lip, waiting.  
  
"Not at all." Sarah hummed with satisfaction as Jareth's fingers slid down to the knuckle. "As long as I can name yours..." His fingers wiggled playfully inside her.  
  
"Oh?" Sarah was quick to start rocking her hips. "What did you have in mind..?"  
  
"Well, it's certainly juicy..." Sarah laughed, already aware of where this was going. "How about Peach?" His thumb rubbed her clit, and he dissolved into a breathy whine when Sarah mimicked that gesture upon one of his frenulums.  
  
"Taste it first, and then make your mind up..."

Jareth would do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you read this far... And extra thanks if you liked it enough to leave a comment/kudos <3


End file.
